monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylph
One of the Four Spirits, Sylph is a fairy with a talkative, outgoing, tomboyish nature. However, this personality annoys the other spirits, and Sylph is, because of this, slapped by Gnome, trapped in water bubbles by Undine and her hair is lit by Salamander. Residing in the Natalia region within the Forest of Spirits in Chapter 1, she is the first spirit to be recruited by Luka. She has an artificial counterpart, Zylphe, created and mass produced by Promestein in order to combat her enemies. Biography Luka learns the existence of Sylph through Alice, after she proves how pointless the San Ilia King's path was in Luka's first visit to San Ilia, telling him that receiving the blessings from the Four Spirits is the path he should follow. Alice also tells him that there is a book within the San Ilia Library, the Four Animists and their Sources, that contains information on the whereabouts of the Four Spirits. After managing to acquire the book, Luka decides to look for Sylph, the nearest location in his area. Luka meets Sylph deep within the Forest of Spirits. With Luka poorly explaining his situation, she asks the wind. After acknowledging his goal, she then tests him in battle. However, she proves to have no combat experience, and in battle, she merely waits for Luka to attack her so she can counterattack. With one attack hitting her, she cries and admits that that was the first time she ever battled. She then wipes her tears and agrees to join with Luka on his journey, and he is able to feel and hear the voices of the wind. It is not long until the Chimera Dryad shows up and attacks. Luka barely manages to hold out until Sylph reminds him that she’s there to lend him her power, and with the powerful gale circling around Luka, the Chimera Dryad’s attacks prove to be ineffective, allowing him to defeat the mysterious creature. Later, after fighting the Minotauros, Alice chastises Luka's poor use of the wind, and a tired Sylph appears. This motivates Luka to try harder with the wind. After arriving in Sabasa Castle and Luka is told of Gnome by Amira, Sylph appears and explains that the creatures running around in the Safaru Ruins are Gnome's familiars. Sylph expresses excitement for being able to reunite with Gnome after so long before vanishing. Upon meeting Gnome, there is a language barrier between her and Luka, due to Gnome's silent nature. Sylph chimes in and tells Luka that he must defeat Gnome in order to recruit her. He does so, using Sylph's power, and the two spirits form in Luka's mind where Sylph is once again overjoyed. However, Gnome punches Sylph, causing Luka to doubt them being good friends. Later, during training with Alice after she accidentally destroys the Nabe, she chastises Luka for being unable to use Sylph's and Gnome's power at the same time. She then tells him a story of how Heinrich once recruited all the Four Spirits and was able to use them all simultaneously to defeat Black Alice. After defeating the Frog Girls, Alice gives Luka a recap on Sylph's abilities. Shortly afterward and Luka defeats the Alraune, Alice once again chastises him for thinking he improved his abilities, prompting Sylph to tell him that her and Gnome are trying their best, but is punched again. While fighting Alma Elma a second time at the Grand Noah Colosseum, Sylph chimes in and tells Luka that he needs to use her power or he will suffer an instant loss. He does so, but Alma Elma easily breaks through the wind with subsequent attacks and tells Luka that he can't be so forceful to the wind; he has to play with it. Finally understanding how to improve Sylph's abilities, he is able to increase his speed with it and dodge Alma Elma's attacks, though unfortunately he is still not fast enough to hit her, leading to a stalemate. Upon arriving at Undine’s Spring, Erubetie’s voice rings out and tells Luka to stay away. Sylph tells him that it isn’t Undine’s, and tries to call out for her fellow spirit, but there is no response. When Sylph tells Gnome to call out as well, she punches her. When Luka meets Undine, she tests his abilities and teaches him how to use the powers of wind and earth together, allowing Luka to pass her test. Shortly after describing what the power of water feels like to Alice, Sylph chimes in and tells Luka that the elements flow through the universe and because of Undine he can feel the flow. Sylph then tries to play with Undine, but is trapped in a water bubble. After defeating Scylla and setting up camp, Alice teaches Luka Lightning Sword Flash, a cursed sword skill that is amplified with the power of Sylph. In Grangold Castle, while trying to meet up with Queen Ant, Sylph appears and goes “Chi Pa Pa!” repeatedly, much to everyone's annoyance. Undine explains that a barrier within the area has greatly degenerated Sylph's mind into a more "pitiful state", and Gnome is prompted to repeatedly punch Sylph until she faints. While climbing up Gold Volcano, an excited Sylph appears and tells Luka that she senses Salamander nearby. She then annoys Gnome by saying that she is tired, and evades one of her punches. After recruiting Salamander and resting up at Gold Port, Sylph is once again overjoyed now that all the Four Spirits have reunited. She sings to herself about the group having a picnic, to everyone's annoyance and prompts Salamander to lit her hair on fire. Upon arriving at the Sealed Sinner’s Prison, Sylph appears and states the area smells like her old master. Before barging into the Monster Lord’s Castle, Alice teaches Luka Quadruple Giga, a skill that uses all four elements simultaneously to deliver a powerful impact, and was the famed technique that Heinrich used to defeat Black Alice. While fighting Alma Elma a third time, she once again tells him to let loose like the wind, giving him and Sylph the determination to boost their wind and defeat Alma Elma. After repelling the angelic forces attacking the Monster Lord’s Castle, Promestein cuts off Luka's connection with the spirits. She explains that she sealed up the power of the Four Spirits, forcing him to temporarily rely on his own abilities until he manages to re-recruit them. Later, while resting up in Enrika, Tamamo appears and reveals that she went through Promestein's records and informs Luka and Alice that there the "sealing" of the Four Spirits is actually a worldwide barrier that affects the natural elements of the entire world, and the spirits themselves can not be destroyed or the natural elements will go haywire. She also informs them that the spirits have been sent back to their original locations. Luka and Alice finally reach the Forest of Spirits for a second time and wipe out the angel forces blocking their way. However, instead of finding Sylph as they expected, they find Gnome. Alice theorizes that the spirits were sent to their opposite elemental locations to further weaken them. Returning to the Safaru Ruins for a second time and eliminating the angel enemies, they find an adult-looking Sylph trapped in the area. After Sylph is freed, she is eager to have vaginal sex cowgirl style with Luka to recover her energy, bringing out Alice's jealousy. Afterwards, Sylph returns to normal and back inside Luka's body, and is even more overjoyed with overflowing power, but is punched by Gnome repeatedly. Sylph then notes another wind power Luka acquired, Fallen Angel Dance, and merges it with her wind abilities. After re-recruiting Salamander at Undine’s Spring, Sylph is overjoyed once again. But when she tries to get Gnome to sing Salamander a “welcome back” song, Gnome's mud dolls appear and carry Sylph away. After re-recruiting Undine at Gold Volcano, the ever excited Sylph cheers on at the re-reunion of all Four Spirits. However, the annoyed Gnome buries Sylph in the ground. Moments later, Luka sees Sylph's tombstone with her ghost popping out of it. This of course is just for comedy, as she later reappears with the rest of the spirits. Monsterpedia Entries Sylph (1) “One of the four great spirits, Sylph rules over the wind. Though she’s a type of fairy, her magic far surpasses a normal one. Since she is averse to battle, Sylph is unable to properly use her powerful magic in a fight. Even so, she isn’t an opponent that a normal adventurer can handle. Due to her fairy nature, she loves playing tricks on people. Interested by male genitalia, she will use her wind to play with men until they ejaculate. In addition, she absorbs male semen to replenish her magic. Though she has a physical body, she is able to turn into a spirit body. Using her spirit body, she can possess a man and allow him to use her powers. However, the man needs to be very skilled to manage the enormous magic Sylph holds. For that reason, the spirits will only give their assistance to those they deem worthy.” Sylph (2) “The spirit of wind. Small in intelligence, but big in dreams. Taking on her spirit form, she again resides in Luka’s mind. Her magical power is huge, but due to her low offensive skill, she can’t manage her own abilities. But with a skilled summoner, she can let loose her nearly limitless power. Her link with her host is temporarily cut off when the host falls asleep, goes into a rage, or is overcome by lust. If that occurs, the host can’t hear Sylph, nor can she sense what’s happening with the host. Greatly in tune with nature, if Sylph is injured the weather all over the world will be severely impacted and disastrous for the world. Due to that, the army of the Heavens has taken great care in how they deal with her.” Attacks *Wind Guard: Defensive ability which leads to a counter attack. Tickling Wind: Counter attack. Wind of Pleasure: Counter attack. Wind of Ecstasy: Counter attack that damages and triggers trance status. Wind Serenade: Normal attack. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview The battle is more of a test of patience, which requires many turns of waiting; If Luka attacks, the attack is blocked by Wind Guard and she’ll immediately counterattack. She does not attack offensively, and continuously tempts Luka to attack her. On the second turn, she reveals her weakness: her technique makes her tire out. Thus, use Wait or Guard until Sylph releases her wall of wind which occurs after ten turns, and then attack her. With one attack, she cries and submits to defeat. If Luka attacks too much and loses, Sylph flies into his boxers and strokes his penis repeatedly, and keeps him as a sex toy. Evaluation “Is blindly rushing forward all you can do? A stupid hero losing to a stupid monster. Bah! There are two important things to know about this fight. If you attack Sylph when her wall is up, she will use a devastating counterattack. The other important thing... Sylph's defensive wall doesn't last forever. If you keep those two in mind, the method to win should be clear. Even the dumbest of Heroes can figure it out. Now go, oh brave Luka. Bring harm to that strange spirit.” Elemental Techniques Wind Protection :Borrow Sylph’s power to create a strong wind. A small chance to nullify attacks. It lasts up to eight turns. :“Is this what it means to borrow the power of the Spirits? Suddenly, I hear the whispers of the wind through the forest. As if having ESP, I can sense every object around me. How many insects there are... How many birds are flying nearby... The voice of the wind tells me everything. This is my new power... This is just the power from Sylph, but it's already so amazing. If I got the power from the other three as well, even the Four Heavenly Knights would be no match....Probably.” - Luka “You're pretty compatible with the power of wind... With this, you can protect yourself from its attacks! Hehehe... Do you understand how to use the power of wind now? For a plant based monster like that, their techniques are almost totally nullified. ♪ It won’t last forever, so be sure to call me again if you're in trouble.” - Sylph :“Her wind protection is good for things that can be easily blown away by the wind. Projectiles, easily cut plants, things of that nature. Strong physical objects are much more likely to get past that weak wind you're able to summon. effect kinds of moves usually rely on some type of magic or substance, which can be blocked or blown away by the wind.” - Alice :“Sylph, lend me your power!” - Luka At level 1, Sylph’s power creates a wall of wind for eight turns. Some enemies have attacks that would otherwise screw Luka over, and he must use the Wall of Wind to avoid it. It also helps block weak attacks, magic attacks and status ailments. Playful Wind :Manipulate the power of wind, and move like a gale. In addition to avoiding enemy attacks, no attack will miss. :“Hmmm... So Luka-boy uses his wind like that......But that's no good. If you use that strong power like that, the wind will cry you know? Luka-boy, can't you hear the wind...? The wind is crying since you're so forceful... You can't force it to do anything. You have to play with it... The wind is very whimsical, you know... If you try to use it like a tool, it will just pass you by. Instead of that, just give yourself over to it and join it for the ride... Just like me... I'm always playing... Luka-boy, you really can't hear the voice of the wind? It's been speaking to you through Sylph for a while now... Just like me, it wants to play with you more and more...” - Alma Elma :“It feels like the wind itself is part of my body. As if the air around me has become an extension of my body, it feels like I can move as fast as a powerful gale....I finally understand it... The wind has been speaking to me all this time... Through Sylph, I can communicate back with the playful wind. This must have been what Alice was saying in that quote from Heinrich... Move like the wind, put earth in your... Imbue with... Infuse... I forget the rest. At any rate, this is what they mean when they say "moving like the wind"” - Luka :“Summon a gale itself into my body...!” - Luka During Alma Elma’s second battle, she chides Luka for being forceful to the wind: he has to play with it rather than making it his tool; however if the player skips the Grand Noah Colosseum, Alice will teach it to him right after leaving Undine’s Spring and before moving onto the Gold region. At level 2, Luka becomes one with the playful wind, which makes normal attacks never miss. Additionally, “the wind blows it off” from the previous level is changed to “Luka moves like the wind and dodges”. Devastating Gale :Infuse self with a devastating gale to increase movement speed. Able to avoid many attacks and attack twice. :“You're a lot better than you were before... But you still can't use that wind of yours well, Luka-boy. Can't you hear the wind crying...? It wants to play with you so badly, but you're just ignoring it... Hehe... So you can hear it now? Now come on, we'll both play with the wind. Lets have a contest seeing who's faster.” - Alma Elma :“...I'll try harder! As long as I'm with Luka, I can try my best! So believe in me, Luka! Listen to my voice, and go crazy with me!” - Sylph :“I...Incredible... This is the true power of the wind...! It feels like my body itself became the wind. As if I could move anywhere, and run through anything in an instant! I can finally see her movements. Not only that, but I can keep up with her, too. With this, I think we're finally on equal terms!” - Luka :“Sylph, rage around as you please!” - Luka With summoned determination during Alma Elma’s third battle, level 3 causes Luka’s normal attacks to hit twice. Additionally, “Playful Wind” is renamed to “Extreme Wind” when attacked. With this, he is finally able to fight Alma Elma on even terms. This version also lasts significantly longer than the previous two. Chapter 3 :Fallen Angel Dance is strengthened by the wind's power. In addition to avoiding attacks, yours also no longer miss. Shows a large effect when facing angels. In Chapter 3, Sylph is lost after defeating Archangel Ariel and is temporarily reverted back to level 2 after reacquiring her after defeating Dominion Endiel. Sylph is very effective when the enemy summons Gnomaren, using quick speed to evade the enemy's slower attacks. In addition, Sylph also merges this with Fallen Angel Dance, allowing Luka to combat angels with it. Trivia *Sylph has the most appearances and dialogue out of all Four Spirits. *Of the Four Spirits, Sylph is the most popular in the English-language fandom. *Sylph appearing in an adult-like body is never explained. This could be to help her survive the trap placed on her or for the rape scene. *Sylph is one of seven characters in the game to canonically have sexual relations with Luka. The other six are Meia, Sara, Alice, Gnome, Salamander and Undine. *At the Monster Lord’s Castle, there is a book called "Spirit Sylph's Chi Pa Pa", a reference to her "Chi Pa Pa" state when she was affected by Queen Ant's brainwaves at Grangold. *'Sylph' (also called sylphid) is a mythological creature in the Western tradition. The term originates in Paracelsus, who describes sylphs as invisible beings of the air, his elementals of air. There is no known substantial mythos associated with them. Gallery 1330476466627.png|Sylph when summoning her. Cutin wind.png|The only time Sylph has a serious face. Sylph_Inside.png|Sylph in Chibi Form Sylph_Gnomey.png|Gnome slapping Sylph. Deeny_Silph_Gnomey.png|Undine trapping Sylph in a water bubble. Deeny_Silph_Gnomey_Mandy.png|Salamander setting Sylph’s hair on fire. Sizzle_Sizzle.png|Sizzle sizzle. Sylph Tired.png|A crying Sylph after being beaten by Luka. Sylph tired.png|A tired Sylph. sylphallgrownup.png|An older-looking Sylph in Chapter 3. Zylph.png|Zylphe. Untitled-1.gif|"FULL THROTTLE movements" Gnomeisrickjamesbeetch.PNG|Gnome clobbers Sylph with her hat Sylph buried.JPG|Sylph buried by Gnome Sylph ded.JPG|Sylph is dead Sylph and gnome.png|Sylph is a Gnomey clone Video Category:Artist: frfr Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Fairies Category:Forest of Spirits Category:Four Spirits Category:Loli Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Safaru Ruins